Splice connectors are used to electrically connect an electrical cable to another electrical cable. For a small sized cable, e.g. AWG20GA or AWG22GA, it is difficult to create a reliable and weatherproof connection between cables. Furthermore, known splice connectors for small cables are typically large and thus can obscure the visual impact of a light engine that is powered by the connected cables.
Known connectors are also difficult to use and install and require extra small parts or special tools for field installation. Also, known splice connectors are not staged to allow for a connection of the splice connection to the accompanying wires prior to complete termination of the wires. Furthermore, known splice connectors require proper placement of the wire inside the connector with respect to the terminals so that the proper terminal connects to the proper wire. Also, known connectors are typically not compatible to connect one cable that has one gage of wire to another cable having another gage of wire.